


Blanket forts and Hot Cocoa

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Duck and Gabe being good boyfriends, Duck lives/never gets bit, F/F, M/M, Polyamory Relationship, Short One Shot, blanket fort, cuddling and kissing, return to Richmond after the ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Clementine has a nightmare but her boyfriends are there to take care of her.
Relationships: Clementine/Gabriel García/Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blanket forts and Hot Cocoa

Clem awoke with a start, jolting up straight in bed. Her eyes shot around the dark room, searching every corner and odd shadow. The bed shifted on either side of Clem, making her stiffen. She relaxed as Duck and Gabe slowly sat next to her, clearly still half asleep. They were fine. Safe and sound in bed. No Walkers, no fire, everything was just as it should be. Clem felt a pang of guilt waking them up, letting them lean on her in the groggy state.

“Wha’s goin’ on…?” Duck slurred, rubbing his eyes. 

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Clem tried to push him down. Duck barely ever got a good night’s sleep and she didn’t want to take that away from him. 

Duck clumsily push her hand away. “Uh-uh somethin’ wrong.” 

"Was it a nightmare?" Gabe spoke up. 

"...Yeah now go back to sleep." Clem sighed.

"Nope. You know the drill." Duck clambered out of bed. "Blanket fort and hot cocoa." 

"I'll get the cocoa." Gabe climbed out of bed and headed out before Clem could stop him. 

Duck took Clem's hand and pulled her out to the living room, sitting her down on the couch. He headed back to their room and got the blankets, along with extra blankets and sheets, before returning to Clem. She smiled weakly and stood to help him hang up everything into a fort. It took longer than it should have since they kept stopping to steal quick kisses as they went along.

A large quilt was laid out with some pillows for them to lounge on. It wasn't the neatest fort, but to them it was perfect. Gabe returned with three mugs of hot cocoa and came into the fort with them. Clem and Duck took their mugs, kissing Gabe's cheeks and snickering as he turned red. The three got comfortable on the mound of pillows as they talked.

\--------

It was early morning when Javi came out into the living room. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of a blanket fort and made his way over to investigate. He pushed aside the door flap, peeking inside. A soft smiled formed on his face at the fight. Clem, Duck and Gabe were curled up together in a cuddle pile with Clem squished between the two boys. They were all slumbering and softly snoring without a care in the world. 

Javi stepped away from the fort to leave them to sleep. He turned his attention to making breakfast and making sure the other residents were quiet to let the teens sleep. 


End file.
